


One true light that never goes out

by pioggiaviola



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Almost Kiss, F/M, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pioggiaviola/pseuds/pioggiaviola
Summary: Aveva immaginato quel momento un milione di volte negli ultimi quindici anni, ma non aveva pensato di rivedere Sean all’uscita di un penitenziario ai confini con il Messico.
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Lyla Park
Comments: 8
Kudos: 1





	One true light that never goes out

**Author's Note:**

> **NdA** : Voglio ripetere ancora una volta che si tratta di una fanfiction riguardante LIFE IS STRANGE 2, la storia di Sean e Daniel Diaz, e contiene spoiler per uno dei finali dell'ultimo episodio del gioco. Perciò, se non ci avete ancora giocato o se non conoscete ancora tutti i finali, ve ne sconsiglio la lettura. Per un piccolo recap nel caso in cui abbiate giocato molto tempo fa e non ricordiate i nomi dei personaggi citati:  
>  _Sean Diaz_ \- il maggiore dei fratelli.  
>  _Daniel Diaz_ \- il bambino con il potere.  
>  _Karen_ \- madre dei fratelli Diaz.  
>  _Esteban_ \- padre dei fratelli Diaz ed ex-marito di Karen.  
>  _Lyla_ \- migliore amica di Sean.  
>    
>  Enjoy.  
> 

Aveva immaginato quel momento un milione di volte negli ultimi quindici anni, ma non aveva pensato di rivedere Sean all’uscita di un penitenziario ai confini con il Messico. 

Una guardia impettita attendeva che Sean raccimolasse le sue cose prima di varcare la soglia. Lyla non riusciva a vederlo accecata com’era dal sole del deserto che le picchiava in testa. Registrò distrattamente il modo in cui Daniel continuava a dondolarsi da un piede all’altro asciugandosi le mani sui pantaloni. Era impaziente di rivedere Sean. Aveva un sorriso enorme e nervoso che lo faceva assomigliare al bambino di dieci anni che era stato. La donna al suo fianco, sua madre Karen, sembrava sull’orlo delle lacrime. Lyla si chiese che impressione avrebbe fatto  _lei_ a Sean, che cosa avrebbe pensato della sua faccia cambiata dal tempo, delle sue mani non più piene di segni di penna. Del modo in cui si sentiva tremare le spalle. Ebbe il tempo di passarsi le mani tra i capelli sudati sulla nuca e poi il cancello cigolò e cominciò ad aprirsi. Ne uscì un uomo che lei non conosceva affatto. Mentre aspettavano tutti che quelle sbarre di metallo si facessero da parte abbastanza da lasciare Sean libero di correre verso di loro, Lyla si prese un momento per fare l’inventario di ogni parte di lui che non conosceva. La benda che copriva la ferita all’occhio non le fece l’effetto che credeva; scoprire le cicatrici e la barba che coprivano metà del suo viso fu difficile. Osservare il modo in cui Sean zoppicava con la gamba destra fu difficile. Il resto non era più niente, adesso che lo aveva davanti.

“Hermano*,” sussurrò Daniel, andandogli incontro. Lo disse a mezza voce, più a se stesso che al fratello, come se volesse convincersi che quella persona a pochi passi da lui era la stessa che custodiva gelosamente nei suoi ricordi. Karen si asciugò il viso con il palmo della mano mentre i suoi figli si riabbracciavano in mezzo al deserto. Lyla non poteva fare altro che fissare le mani di Sean strette a pugno sulle spalle di Daniel: erano più grandi di come le ricordava. Dietro di loro, il cancello del penitenziario si richiuse con un rumore metallico che le fece distogliere lo sguardo. Colse un mezzo sorriso della guardia che si voltava e tornava alla sua postazione. Anche Sean sembrò scuotersi improvvisamente; strise ancora una volta Daniel e poi lo lasciò andare, sporgendosi oltre la sua spalla. “Ciao, mà,” disse con un cenno del mento. Poi spostò lo sguardo su di lei e indugiò con la bocca semiaperta in un sorriso incerto. “Ciao,” mimò con le labbra, senza un filo di voce. Daniel si fece da parte e a lei sembrò che gli ultimi quindici anni della sua vita fossero stati un paio di settimane passate a fare niente, in attesa di questo. Si avvicinò guardando ogni cosa di lui, meno che la sua faccia. Quando gli fu davanti, si rese conto che sotto la canottiera, all’altezza del petto, c’era uno stupido tatuaggio con una luna piena e una stella. Stupido e bellissimo come lei non aveva mai visti. Doveva esserselo disegnato da solo. 

“Non mi dici niente?” le chiese lui, portandole una mano sul braccio; nella sua voce c’era un accenno di sorriso che la spinse a guardarlo. Quanti segni. Quanta barba. Quanto tempo.

“Non so da dove cominciare,” gli rispose. Non era mai stata in imbarazzo con lui e mai come adesso avrebbe voluto essere diversa. Un po’ più tenera forse, dalle maniere più dolci, per abbracciarlo e baciargli le guance e dirgli che non era passato un giorno senza che il pensiero di lui non l’avesse distratta all’improvviso durante i barbecue della domenica. Ma quella non era lei, non lo era mai stata. E forse Sean non l’avrebbe voluta così. Fece l’unica cosa che le era passata per la mente da quando lo aveva guardato più da vicino: appoggiò la mano all’altezza del suo tatuaggio e ne tracciò i contorni con le dita. “Sei sempre stato un po’ sdolcinato,” disse. 

Lyla lo osservò mentre abbassava lo sguardo, prendendole la mano nella sua. I suoi tratti da ragazzo dolce e un po’ distante con la mente erano ancora lì, erano solo nascosti dagli anni. “E tu non hai mai fatto a meno di prendermi in giro per questo,” mormorò in risposta, lasciandole un bacio sulla fronte. Lo sentì sorridere tra i suoi capelli e chiuse gli occhi, appoggiandosi a lui.  _Sogno ancora di vederti nella veranda dei miei con un pacchetto di sigarette e lo zaino di scuola. Non ti conoscerò mai più come ti conoscevo prima._ Prima o poi glielo avrebbe detto. Prima o poi sarebbe arrivato quell’addio di cui aveva bisogno quindici anni fa. Strinse il pugno all’altezza del tatuaggio di lui. “Andiamo,” disse con la guancia appoggiata al suo petto, sentendo la stoffa della sua maglietta sulle labbra. “Andiamo a casa.”

Sean annuì e la lasciò libera, avvicinandosi a Karen.

Lyla restò inebetita a guardarlo da dietro fino a quando lui si girò di nuovo. “Allora? Non stavamo andando?” le chiese con un sorriso. E lei lo seguì.

Le prime ore in macchina con lui furono un inferno. Seduto sul sedile del passeggero accanto a Karen sembrava un animale in gabbia più che un uomo che aveva appena ritrovato la libertà. Le svolte gli davano la nausea, il finestrino abbassato non era abbastanza per farlo smettere di agitarsi. Continuava ad allargare la cintura di sicurezza con stizza. Ogni tanto Lyla riusciva a intercettare il suo sguardo nello specchietto retrovisore e alzava gli occhi al cielo nella pantomima della stronzetta che era stata al liceo. Fintamente esasperata solo per farlo sorridere. Ma lo vedeva fin troppo bene, il riflesso di se stessa: aveva la faccia di chi stava guardando un fantasma. Anche lui se ne rese conto.

Un giorno di guida li separava da Beaver Creek, dove Daniel viveva con i nonni e dove Sean avrebbe provato a ricostruirsi una vita. Lyla non sapeva se sarebbero arrivati a destinazione prima che Sean si facesse saltare i nervi. Era quasi certa di no.

Dopo circa tre ore Karen si lasciò distrarre dalle ginocchia del figlio maggiore che continuavano ad agitarsi e decise di fermare la macchina alla prima stazione di servizio utile. Sean fu fuori prima che Karen finisse di parcheggiare e Daniel gli andò dietro come un razzo. Lyla e Karen rimasero ferme sul posto. Non si dissero niente per molti minuti. Dall’esterno provenivano gli schiamazzi di Daniel che faceva il buffone nel tentativo di far rilassare il fratello almeno un po’. Lyla li osservò dal finestrino: si spintonavano per tutto il parcheggio come se il resto del mondo non esistesse. Un camionista li assordò con il clacson per evitare di investirli. Erano belli in un modo che la faceva sentire stupida, come se stesse guardando un telefilm in tv con la speranza di oltrepassare lo schermo.  _Stupida_ .

“Mi ha parlato di te in una lettera,” disse Karen a bassa voce. Lyla si girò verso di lei e si accorse che stava osservando i suoi figli. Karen non aggiunse altro e lei non fece domande. Quello che poteva aver pensato Sean voleva sentirlo da lui e basta. Karen doveva averlo capito perché distolse lo sguardo dal finestrino e lo fissò su di lei con un sorriso un po’ amaro sulle labbra. “Mi ha ricordato tanto Esteban,” concluse. E Lyla buttò giù il rospo senza riuscire a rispondere.

Quella sera si fermarono in un motel con un’insegna al neon tutta viola a forma di bussola. Daniel disse che gli ricordava il tatuaggio di qualcuno - Finn, le pareva di aver capito. Lui e Sean si scambiarono una smorfia ridicola e si decise per un paio di stanze con letti singoli. Mancavano poche ore a Beaver Creek, ma erano tutti troppo stanchi per tirare ancora la corda.  
  
Lyla si cambiò davanti a Karen senza neanche preoccuparsi di come fossero passate da sconosciute a compagne di viaggio nell’arco di un paio di giorni. Non sapeva ancora come sentirsi nei suoi confronti: aveva passato la sua intera adolcescenza a immaginarsela attraverso gli occhi e le parole di Sean e la figura che si era formata nella sua testa non era positiva. Per niente. Ora che se la ritrovava davanti le sembrava che fossero più simili di quanto fosse facile ammettere. C’era qualcosa nel suo sguardo, una fame di libertà e testardaggine e voglia di riverdicare qualcosa per se stessa che faceva sentire Lyla come messa davanti al suo riflesso solo un po’ più adulto, con qualche conoscenza in più. Non era comunque una bella sensazione. “Credo che andrò a fumarmi una sigaretta in solitudine,” disse, senza aspettare una risposta mentre si chiudeva la porta alle spalle. La stanza dava su un balconcino a ringhiera che affacciava sull’enorme parcheggio del motel. L’interstatale segnava l’orizzonte di puntini colorati con le sue auto in corsa e i lampioni a bordo strada. Prese il pacchetto di sigarette pensando a quanti ne aveva fumati da sola negli ultimi anni. Quante serate in veranda mentre il resto della banda dormiva sonni sereni dentro la sua casa perfetta con la staccionata bianca e un border collie che correva nel giardinetto privo di erbacce. Quanti pensieri aggrovigliati l’avevano trascinata fuori dal letto per prendere una boccata di nicotina. Quanti pianti soffocati in una felpa gialla taglia M che non profumava più di niente se non di vecchio. Lyla si prese un attimo per ammettere che le piaceva la sensazione di essere in strada, di non dover tornare a casa, e strinse il pacchetto di Strike tra le dita. Non era vero che voleva fumare sola. Non oggi. 

Prese un respiro e bussò alla porta della camera accanto alla sua. Daniel le aprì in pigiama, con i capelli scombinati e un’espressione esagitata in faccia. “Ehi,” le disse, cercando di non fissarla troppo a lungo. Lyla alzò un sopracciglio e sorrise dei rimasugli della sua cotta bambinesca, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta. “Tiri fuori il culo di tuo fratello dal bagno?” chiese. “Voglio offrirgli una sigaretta prima che venga a piangere per averne una.” Sentì la risata di Sean dal fondo della stanza e poi lo vide avanzare verso la porta con il viso ripulito e l'occhio sano devastato dalla stanchezza. “Arrivo,” disse, rovistando nello zaino. 

“Vado a guardare la tv da mamma,” fece Daniel. 

“Oi, _enano_ *, guarda,” esultò Sean mostrando al fratello l’accendino che aveva trovato. “Era qui.” Daniel sorrise e restò fermo sulla porta qualche secondo con gli occhi lucidi. Lyla distolse lo sguardo. Alla fine, Daniel se ne andò lasciandosi dietro un silenzio che la faceva sentire agitata. 

Smise di guardarsi i piedi solo quando si sentì Sean accanto. “È cresciuto un sacco, cazzo,” disse sovrappensiero, guidandola fuori dalla stanza verso due sedioline in plastica sistemate davanti alla ringhiera del balconcino. Ricordavano quelle impilate vicino ai muri della palestra della scuola che usavano per le feste. Era rimasta immobile su una sedia come quella per tutta la durata del ballo dell’ultimo anno, fissando la porta nella speranza che entrasse lui e le dicesse che era tutto passato, che Daniel stava bene, che suo padre si era preso solo un bello spavento. Che sarebbero andati al college insieme. 

Non riusciva a smettere di pensare a quello che era stato. Da quando era partita due giorni prima non faceva altro che rivivere a singhiozzi ogni cosa che era successa prima e dopo che i fratelli Diaz erano diventati ricercati in tutti gli Stati Uniti. I ricordi risalivano come rigurgiti. Tutti sprazzi che si susseguivano uno dopo l’altro senza lasciarla in pace. Ogni momento delle ultime quarantotto ore era stato un tormento: in aereo mentre volava verso El Paso sola con la sua testa, in macchina con Daniel e sua madre quando non era riuscita a dire niente mentre andavano verso il penitenziario, la sera prima che Sean uscisse dal carcere. Adesso. Non c’era un solo ricordo che non la congelasse sul posto e la rendesse incazzata, nervosa o in ansia. Le uniche immagini che non la scalfivano erano quelle di se stessa interrogata dalla polizia di Seattle quando credevano che fosse una complice e lei voleva dire  _sì, lo so dove sono. Lo so dove si trova Sean Diaz, perché so ogni cosa che lo riguarda. Conosco il posto dove va a farsi le canne di nascosto, so dove lavora, so dove porterebbe suo fratello. So tutto. So ogni cosa di lui e non mi avrebbe mai, mai lasciata in disparte_ . E invece lei non sapeva proprio un cazzo. Invece Sean se n’era andato e lei era rimasta come una scema imbambolata sulla porta di casa sua a fissare il vuoto che si era lasciato dietro. 

“Che pensi?” le aveva chiesto lui all’improvviso, prendendole il pacchetto di sigarette dalle mani, attento a non toccarla più del dovuto. A non lasciare che il suo ginocchio sfiorasse la gamba di lei lasciata scoperta dal pantaloncino corto. Uno stupido pudore che quando avevano diciassette anni neanche prendevano in considerazione. Si abbracciavano e parlavano di come sarebbe stato disgustoso baciarsi sulla bocca dal momento che erano come fratelli. Peccato che a lei toccasse tornare a casa e dire a se stessa che in realtà no, non era sua sorella e no, non sarebbe stato disgustoso farsi baciare. Lo guardava e lo guardava e lo guardava e non riusciva a liberarsi del pensiero che voleva tornare ad avere quei diciassette anni per dirgli quanto stupidamente contasse su di lui in quel periodo della sua vita. 

“A che penso, Sean… penso che è tutto assurdo.”

Lui sorrise sistemandosi sulla sedia. Distese le gambe e incrociò le caviglie portandosi la lucky strike blu alla bocca per aspirare. Chiuse gli occhi e rise tra sé e sé. “Che merda fumavamo al liceo?”

Lei non ricambiò niente di quell’espressione un po’ malinconica e un po’ soddisfatta. “Io non ho mai cambiato. Ho sempre fumato queste.”

Forse fu quell’inutile dettaglio a fargli aprire gli occhi per guardarla. O forse fu il modo in cui lo disse, come se fosse un’accusa. Bell’amica di merda: mentre lui sceglieva di levarsi la libertà, lei fumava come una ciminiera e bestemmiava contro le cose ingiuste. Mentre lui affrontava il carcere, lei inviava stupide lettere in cui parlava del niente, restando incastrata nel ruolo dell'eterna ragazzina. Mentre l'orologio ticchettava e segnava ogni singolo secondo di quegli ultimi quindici anni, lei non aveva saputo fare di meglio che aggrapparsi allo Sean del passato con le unghie e con i denti.

Lui la studiò per qualche secondo, soffermandosi sull’anello che portava all’anulare sinistro. Naturalmente, sapeva già tutto. Naturalmente, le aveva fatto le sue congratulazioni e le aveva chiesto di parlare di lui ai suoi futuri figli chiamandolo _tío Sean_ , ma la sua bocca si piegò comunque verso il basso e la guardò con le sopracciglia inarcate.  
“Non giudicarmi,” gli disse con una voce nervosa che neanche lei stessa riconosceva.

“Per carità,” rise lui, alzando la testa per guardare il cielo sopra le loro teste. Le stelle si vedevano chiaramente, nonostante la cappa d’umidità. “Non ti immagino sposata, però.”

Seguì il suo sguardo verso le costellazioni che non si era mai presa la briga di memorizzare e che lui, invece, le avrebbe saputo elencare senza sforzo. Quanto amava quelle cazzate al liceo. Era uno dei motivi per cui tutti lo credevano uno sfigato e che, invece, a lei facevano annodare lo stomaco. “Non è cambiato molto, in realtà,” gli rispose. Era una bugia. Era cambiato tutto, era cambiata lei. Ma non voleva dirglielo. Sperava ancora che la vedesse come la cazzona che era stata, quella che lo faceva ridere e che gli procurava l’erba da fumare. Quella che si faceva fare i compiti di spagnolo e che aveva imparato solo due parole da ripetere in continuazione per prenderlo in giro.  _Querido mio_ *. Lo diceva come se scherzasse quando lo salutava prima di cena e lui scuoteva la testa e la guardava andare a casa. Querido mio.

“Mi sei mancata,” le disse. All’improvviso. Come se fosse niente. Lei non rispose, rimase a bocca chiusa a fissarlo e lui abbassò gli occhi sulle loro mani che giocavano a rincorrersi sul bracciolo della sedia, con le dita che non si stringevano ma neanche si allontanavano. “Quando ho portato via Dan,” disse inspirando con fatica, la voce che si faceva via via un po’ più spezzata, un po’ più triste, “ho pensato un sacco di volte che ti volevo con noi.” Deglutì e tornò a guardarla. “Oltre che sdolcinato sono anche egoista. Saresti finita al gabbio con me,” cercò di scherzare. 

Alla fine fu lei a prendergli la mano. Irritata dal modo in cui le dita di lui continuavano a solleticarle il polso, indecise se accarezzarla o meno, se toccarla o no. Lyla girò il palmo verso l’alto e lui allargò le dita per intrecciarle alle sue. “Non sei l’unico,” gli rispose con stizza. “Se parliamo di egoismo e vogliamo dirci tutta la verità, per un sacco di tempo ho voluto prenderti a calci e pugni.” Lui accennò una risata, ma si fermò quasi subito. Lyla strinse più forte la sua mano, sperò di fargli male almeno un po’. “Non volevo che fossi lontano e non volevo che tornassi perché saresti stato in pericolo. Volevo chiamarti e non potevo. Volevo che mi chiamassi, ma sapevo che era pericoloso per tutti e due. Quando ti hanno arrestato -” si fermò un attimo a prendere fiato, a rimettere in fila i pensieri. A chiedersi se lo stesse ferendo. La risposta era sì e andò avanti comunque, perché, come si erano già detti, erano due egoisti del cazzo. “Quando ti hanno arrestato almeno sapevo dov’eri. Sapevo che eri vivo. Almeno potevo scriverti.”  _Quando ti hanno arrestato volevo mettermi l’anima in pace e non ci sono riuscita._

Sean si portò le loro mani intrecciate sullo stomaco e le tenne lì, mentre la sigaretta si consumava nell’altra mano. Poi si allungò oltre il bracciolo della sedia per baciarle di nuovo la fronte e restò fermo così per qualche secondo. “Querida mia,” mormorò sorridendo di quel particolare che, a quanto pareva, ricordava bene anche lui.  _Querido mio_ .

Restarono così per tanto, lei con la testa appoggiata al suo braccio e lui col naso per aria a sentire l’odore di terra arsa che li circondava. Era passata forse un’ora quando Karen aprì la porta svegliando Lyla dal dormiveglia. “Sean,” disse Karen a bassa voce, con l’espressione più dolce che Lyla avesse mai visto. Sean si voltò a guardarla da sopra la spalla. Lyla cercò di lasciar andare la sua mano, per evitare inutili imbarazzi, ma lui strinse la presa. 

“Daniel è crollato e vado a dormire anch’io,” continuò Karen, poi si rivolse a Lyla imbarazzata “sta dormendo nel mio letto, è un problema se resta in stanza?”

“No, no, io-” Lyla si raddrizzò sulla sedia, improvvisamente era di nuovo una ragazzina al cospetto del genitore di un amico, “io non credo che riuscirò a dormire più di tanto, stanotte,” disse e senza volerlo il suo sguardo si spostò sul viso di Sean. Le labbra di lui tremarono, prima di aprirsi in un sorriso sarcastico. Cazzo. “Non fare lo stronzo, intendevo dire che abbiamo tanto da  _raccontarci_ .”

A Karen sfuggì un sorriso. Sean rise. Di una risata che partiva dal fondo del petto e veniva soffocata in gola per fare silenzio. Si portò una mano all’occhio ferito, si spostò la benda inavvertitamente e per la prima volta Lyla intravide quella parte mancante di lui. L’orbita vuota, la cicatrice che arrivava fino allo zigomo. Se fosse stata un’altra avrebbe allungato le dita per toccarlo proprio lì, sotto la palpebra. Se fosse stata un’altra non avrebbe mandato a puttane la sua vita per un ragazzetto che una volta era stato suo amico e che era diventato un uomo che non conosceva più. Se fosse stata un’altra gli avrebbe scritto di più, gli avrebbe raccontato davvero di cosa succedeva al college, delle sbronze che si era presa e di come rideva alle lezioni di statistica e di come, invece, si ritrovava di punto in bianco a singhiozzare in mezzo al letto quando lo sognava per l'ennesima volta. Avrebbe potuto insistere più spesso per andare a fargli visita, senza nascondersi dietro la scusa che Daniel ne aveva più bisogno di lei, anche se in realtà aveva paura di trovarsi davanti a lui senza niente da offrirgli se non la voglia di spaccare la faccia a tutti per portarlo via con lei.  
Se fosse stata un'altra non si sarebbe sposata a vent’anni. Con foga. Come se cercasse di scappare da qualcosa per rintanarsi in una vita che non era mai stata sua fino in fondo.

Guardò la porta che si chiudeva alle spalle di Karen e si sentì sollevata all’idea che fossero di nuovo soli, che potessero di nuovo fingere di non avere trentadue anni. Quando tornò a girarsi, si accorse che Sean continuava a guardarla con quell'espressione da teppista che lo faceva sembrare piccolo. 

Dopo un po' smise di metterla in imbarazzo, ma ancora non lasciava la sua mano. Si accorse che con il pollice le accarezzava la minuscola lettera che si era fatta tatuare tra l’indice e il medio quando aveva compiuto diciotto anni. All’epoca, avere un amico latitante le era sembrata una storia profonda da scriversi addosso. “Non ti ha dato problemi questa ‘s’ sulla mano?” chiese lui con le sopracciglia aggrottate. 

“Mia madre si chiama Sarah.” Era una risposta prestampata. Sean se ne accorse. Scelse di non dire nient’altro e si portò la sua mano alla guancia. 

“Che ti va di fare?” le chiese a occhi chiusi. “Camminiamo?”

“E dove? Sull’interstatale?”

“Qua intorno. Oppure vediamo un film e mangiamo patatine. Quello che vuoi. L’hai detto tu, che non dormiremmo molto stanotte,” e fece un mezzo sorriso che, ne era sicura, faceva parte del suo repertorio per far vedere le stelle a chiunque.

Il film, naturalmente, era Via da Las Vegas perchè avevano un senso dell’umorismo del cazzo. Le patatine sapevano di cartone. Sean continuava a giocherellare con la benda, a spostarla per grattare via un fastidio invisibile. “Ti fa schifo?” le chiese alla fine, esasperato. Lei fece no con la testa e lo guardò mentre scopriva la sua ferita di guerra. Studiò attentamente quella parte di lui, anche se Sean continuava a girare il viso per tenergliela nascosta. Alla fine gli prese il mento, “ti dà fastidio se ti guardo?”

Lo vide deglutire, “no, Lyla,” disse lui, “ma non è la faccia che ti ricordi.” 

I vestiti non gli stavano più, aveva solo una tuta di Daniel che gli lasciava scoperte le caviglie, Lyla l’aveva notato soltanto quando si erano seduti contro la testiera del letto e lui si era tirato le ginocchia al petto. 

Da quando avevano chiuso la porta Sean era diventato irrequieto. Avevano trovato un compromesso spalancando la finestra accanto al letto. _Mi sembra uguale ai motel in cui dormivo con Dan… prima_ , aveva detto mentre, nel vecchio schermo della tv, Nicholas Cage si distruggeva un litro di alcol alla volta. Lyla si era rifiutata di andargli a comprare da bere, ma era sgattaiolata in camera sua per recuperare una canna dalla borsa - se la teneva pronta da quando le avevano detto che Sean sarebbe stato rilasciato. Si mosse in punta di piedi per non svegliare Karen e Daniel, ma il piccolo dei Diaz si accorse di lei un secondo dopo che aveva chiuso la zip del borsone. “Resti con lui?” chiese con la voce impastata dal sonno. Le ci volle un minuto per capire che si riferiva alla sistemazione delle stanze e a nient’altro. “Shh, fai la nanna Dannyboy,” gli rispose per innervosirlo. Lui le fece il medio e si spostò sul letto vuoto. 

In realtà non fumarono granché e la canna, come le strike che si era portata dietro, cominciò a consumarsi da sola mentre lui le parlava dei dettagli mancanti della storia. Quelli che Daniel aveva raccontato dal suo punto di vista e che invece lei voleva guardare attraverso gli occhi di Sean. Quelle piccole briciole che avrebbe potuto avere prima, ma che non aveva chiesto, per godersele così: tra le lenzuola di un motel, con la camicia bagnata di sudore sulla schiena e il viso di Sean contratto da un dolore ancora giovane. Ne parlava come se fosse successo ieri. Le ore interminabili a camminare nei boschi, l’anca che aveva cominciato a fargli male due mesi dopo che erano partiti senza che Daniel se ne fosse mai accorto, la polizia, le fughe, i cessi che puzzavano di urina, il cuore che batteva all’impazzata ogni volta che una sirena suonava in lontananza, l’erba buonissima che aveva fumato con Finn e Hanna e Cassidy e il sollievo che aveva provato guardando Daniel che dava fuoco alla chiesa di Haven Point. “Il confine era bellissimo,” le disse con lo sguardo perso, “mi sembrava un altro mondo. Voglio ancora sapere che cosa c’è dall’altra parte, Lyla.” E quello fu il primo momento in cui pensò:  _cazzo, è veramente Sean. Con le rughe, la galera sulle spalle, i capelli a zero, una benda da pirata su un occhio che non c’è, pieno di cicatrici che non conosco. Ma è Sean, cazzo_ . E lo guardò talmente tanto a lungo e in modo così stupido che lui ricambiò l’occhiata e rise. “Che c’è?” le chiese stringendosi le braccia al petto. “Anche tu sei diversa, sai?” 

Per la prima volta Lyla sentì qualcosa pungere sotto gli occhi e si accorse di avere le palpebre gonfie di lacrime. Lo abbracciò all'altezza del petto, nascondendosi sotto il suo mento. Aveva voglia di stringerselo tutto contro il seno, di cullarlo fino a farlo addormentare sereno, di giocare con quella sua benda per esorcizzare tutti gli incubi con cui aveva avuto a che fare. Aveva voglia di farlo ridere, aveva voglia di baciarlo e di tenerlo tutto per se, nascosto in un angolo dove nessuno avrebbe potuto ferirlo di nuovo o levargli altri pezzi di vita. Aveva voglia di tornare indietro negli anni e cambiare ogni cosa successa. Ogni cosa. Con la bocca premuta sul suo braccio, disse “Sean, _te amo_ .” Si sentì in colpa solo un attimo, pensando a suo marito David, a tutte le cose che aveva scoperto negli anni, a tutte le foto di Sean che aveva tenuto nell’armadio, quelle foto di cui David sapeva il significato.

Sean sorrise e appoggiò il mento sulla sua testa. “È  _te quiero_ , chica*”.

“No,” prese un respiro e strinse gli occhi. Se fosse stata diversa tutto questo sarebbe accaduto quindici anni prima, se fosse stata diversa all’epoca non gli avrebbe mai detto che erano come fratelli, che sarebbero rimasti amici per sempre. Se fosse stata diversa forse avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa prima che Sean finisse in prigione solo per essere scappato davanti a una cosa troppo più grande di lui. “No, voglio dire  _te amo_ , Sean. Lo so parlare lo spagnolo, adesso.”

Il silenzio durò per tanti minuti e Sean continuò a respirare tra i suoi capelli, senza mai allontanarsi o nascondersi, anche quando cominciò a piangere in silenzio. 

Confessargli il segreto che aveva tenuto per tanto tempo fu facile. Più facile che pensare alla sua storia e a quello che gli era successo, a quello che aveva sacrificato per dare a suo fratello una vita normale. Lasciargli un bacio sul petto fu una cosa da niente, semplice come portarsi le sue mani al viso e nascondersi tra le sue dita per respirare l’odore di fumo e di terra che si portava dietro. Guardarlo negli occhi, dopo, e sentirgli dire “ _pensé en ti todo el tiempo_ *”, fu molto più complicato. 

Rimasero così, con le mani intrecciate nello spazio tra loro due, come bambini dell’asilo. Gli occhi di Sean si addolcirono quando si rese conto che potevano usare mille parole nuove per loro due. Lasciò la mano aperta sulla sua guancia, era grande quanto tutto il suo viso: disegnò con l’indice la linea delle sue sopracciglia, scese a giocare con la punta del suo naso, respirò piano quando toccò la curva della bocca. “ _Esto es una locura_ *,” sussurrò con un sorriso nella voce. 

“Sean, ho detto che ho imparato a parlare un po’ di spagnolo… non che capisco tutto,” gli fermò le dita e le tenne così, incastrate nelle sue, vicino al viso.  _Vicino_ . 

“Non importa,” rispose lui. “Però… lo sai che non ti farei mai fare una cosa di cui ti pentiresti domani mattina, sì?”

“Lo so,” gli rispose. E non le importava. Non le importava il fatto che non avrebbe avuto indietro il tempo perso come non le importava sentirsi così nuda davanti a lui. “Perché in realtà sei un cuore d’oro. E uno sdolcinato.”

Il sorriso pieno di sole che ricordava dai tempi del liceo scivolò via dalla faccia di Sean. “No,” le disse, avvicinandosi al suo orecchio, “perché non ti rovinerò la vita un’altra volta.”

E sarebbe stato bello credere che bastasse solo la sua buona volontà per non buttare tutto all’aria. Avrebbe voluto crederci anche lei. Ma la mano con cui gli artigliò il colletto per tirarselo addosso raccontava un’altra storia. Lo sguardo incerto che puntò nei suoi occhi diceva mille cose e nessuna. “Hai pensato a me, così?” gli chiese.

Lui le rispose con calma, l’espressione serena di chi sa esattamente come devono andare le cose. “Non mi chiedere questo, Lyla. Che differenza fa?”

“Voglio solo saperlo.”

Sean si liberò dalla sua presa e tornò a sdraiarsi accanto a lei, un braccio a farle da cuscino. “Eddai,” le disse, guardando il suo profilo. Lyla continuò imperterrita a fissare in alto, nel punto in cui prima c’era lui. “E’ una tortura inutile per tutti e due.”

Si girò a guardarlo. Non provò neanche a ribattere. 

Sean si addormentò tenendo una ciocca dei suoi capelli in mano. Lei restò sveglia, come aveva previsto dall’inizio. Lo guardò e lo guardò e pensò a David, a casa. Pensò a quando stava per partire due giorni prima, mentre si stava facendo la valigia e David la guardava a braccia incrociate dalla porta della loro camera da letto. Non si erano detti niente e lui aveva capito tutto. Per quindici anni l’aveva osservata nuotare in una realtà che le sembrava estranea. E quando le chiedeva se ancora ogni tanto pensasse a Sean, lei diceva  _sì certo_ , diceva che sperava il meglio per lui, che sarebbe stata felice di saperlo al sicuro. Diceva che si sarebbe per sempre ricordata del suo migliore amico del liceo. Ma ogni volta aspettava che arrivassero le due di notte per rintanarsi nell’angolo più nascosto della casa per piangere e pizzicarsi quella ‘s’ tatuata sulla mano. 

“Lyla, dormi, ti prego,” le mormorò Sean all’orecchio, quando si accorse che era sveglia. 

“Non ci riesco,” disse stupidamente. Come se a trentadue anni fosse normale. Come se fosse ancora una ragazzina da consolare. 

Sean si girò su un fianco, le prese il viso nelle mani. “Che c’è?” le chiese guardandola negli occhi. “Sono stato io?”

“No,” disse e la voce si spezzò. Ecco cos’era, una bambina. Una bambina viziata che faceva in modo che ogni cosa ruotasse intorno a lei. Una bambina che sperava di riprendersi qualcosa dal passato. Ma Sean si meritava di meglio. Non poteva costringerlo a sentirsi in colpa per cose che restavano in lei come stupidi echi di memoria. “No,” disse ancora una volta e gli baciò la fronte. E poi lo zigomo sotto l’occhio ferito. “Dormi. Riposati.  _Querido mio_ .”

Sean sorrise si lasciò abbracciare. Incastrò la fronte tra il collo e la spalla di lei, poi le prese la mano e se la portò al petto, all'altezza di quel suo tatuaggio sdolcinato. "Una luna e una stella," mormorò Sean, "Daniel e Lyla."  
Una lacrima le cadde sulla guancia. "Dio, che strazio che sei." Lo sentì ridere sottovoce e restò ad ascoltare il suono che faceva contro la sua gola.  
  
Gli accarezzò la testa fino a quando non lo sentì respirare in modo regolare. Ogni tanto, un muscolo del corpo di Sean si contraeva come pronto a scattare all’attacco e lei lo stringeva più forte. Questo era facile. La cosa più facile di tutte. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hermano= fratello.  
> Querido mio= tesoro mio, amore mio.  
> Te amo/ te quiero= ti amo e ti voglio bene.  
> Pensé en ti todo el tiempo= ho pensato a te tutto il tempo.  
> Esto es una locura= è una pazzia, è assurdo.


End file.
